The Internet has changed the way people gather information, establish relationships with one another and even how people communicate with one another. Additionally, the Internet has changed the way companies seek potential customers and even the meaning of a business. It has changed the way companies advertise, sell, coordinate with one another and compete with one another. With this change has come a huge explosion in the number of Webpages for people to visit. Search engines, such as Google, Bing, Yahoo and others have come into being to help people find their way to Webpages that they desire. As a result, the number and types of channels that a marketer can leverage has also exploded. Beyond organic and paid search, marketer can also leverage blogs, social media, video sharing, mobile content and ads, display ads, and many other channels.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.